I'm In Love With A Stripper
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: Lucas is a famous writer, looking for love. He meets Brooke, a stripper, at his brother's bachelor party. What happens when he falls for her! complete!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know how I got this idea, but I did! I think it's going to be great. Hopefully you do as well.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else mentioned in the story. But I do however, own the plot.

* * *

Lucas checked himself out in the mirror. He sighed. He was the good boy in the family and he wasn't bad looking either. So how was it, his baby brother was going to get married before him? The phone interrupted Lucas' thoughts.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Dawg, we are outside waiting for you," Skills said.

"I'm coming," Lucas said as he hung up. He sprayed on some extra cologne and headed towards the van.

"You guys ready for this?" Skills asked.

"Heck yeah!" Mouth yelled out of joy.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Lucas asked. Everyone nodded. "Speak now," Lucas demanded.

"Nope," Mouth said joked.

"Come on man! We know, we get there and tell him we are going golfing," Skills said.

"I am just checking," Lucas said.

"How's the wife?" Mouth asked Skills.

"Bevin's good, although, it must suck to carry a child for seven months in your stomach. I don't know how the hell she's gonna get that out of there!" Skills said. The boys laughed. Skills pulled into the driveway.

"Sup boys?" Nathan asked as he hopped in the van.

"Nothin' much," Mouth said. Nathan wore a crooked smile.

"How are you doing mouth?" Nathan asked.

"Great, being a sport's anchor is awesome!" Mouth said.

"Congrats, man. Whoa, Skills, you passed the golf course exit," Nathan said. Lucas and mouth tried not to burst out laughing.

"I know that man. Just chill and let Skills drive your ass around," Skills said as he pulled into a driveway.

"This isn't the golf course," Nathan said as they walked out of the van. He peered up at the building sign, Sexi Ladies. His jaw hit the floor.

"Bachelor party time!" Lucas yelled. Nathan smiled.

"You sly bastard!" Nathan said as he hugged Lucas.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going in," Skills said. The boys entered the club. Sexy ladies were everywhere.

"Hailey is going to kill me!" Nathan said. The boys made their way over to a table.

"What can I get for you boys?" a slim girl with black hair asked.

"Beer's all around!" Skills said. She nodded and walked off.

"What is this place?" Mouth said.

"It's like Hooters meets strip club!" Lucas said.

"Here you go hunks," the waitress returned and passed out the drinks. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" Lucas asked.

"Down the hall and to the left," she said.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he got out of the booth. She nodded and walked off. "Be right back," Lucas said. He walked down the hall. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Hey, get the fuck off me! I am a **stripper** not a fucking prostitute!" a voice squeaked out. Lucas stopped. He entered the room where the voice was heard.

"Hey, get off her!" Lucas said as he helped pull the guy off the girl.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the guy said and left.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked as he helped her off the ground. She nodded. Lucas exhaled deeply. She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes were entrancing. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Lucas said.

"Are you Lucas Scott, the famous writer?" she asked. Her smile was amazing. Lucas couldn't help but get lost in her dimply smile.

"Yes, I am," Lucas said. She walked over to her bag and picked up a book.

"I think it's amazing! Can you sign it?" she asked.

"Sure," Lucas said as he pulled out a pen. "What's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke Adams," she said.

"That's a pretty name," Lucas said. How corny am I? Lucas thought.

"Thanks," she said flashing her smile.

"Dude, there you are! We thought you fell in!" Skills said. He stopped as he saw Lucas talking to a beautiful girl. Lucas turned bright red. Brooke giggled.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Lucas said.

"It's fine. Thanks for saving me from that creep," Brooke said. Lucas nodded and walked out of the room.

"Nice skills!" Lucas fumed.

"What I didn't realize you were getting a little something, something from her," Skills said as they sat down.

"That's not what happened!" Lucas snapped.

"What?!" Mouth and Nathan said in shock.

"Some pervert was trying to rape her. I saved her and she asked for an autograph. That's it!" Lucas said.

"Breath man, we believe you," Nathan said.

"Which one of you guys is Nathan Scott?" a skinny, blond asked. Nathan raised his hand.

"I heard you've been a bad boy," she said as she pulled on his collar.

"Have fun!" Mouth, Skills, and Lucas said. They watched as Nathan and the stripper left.

* * *

Lucas laid down on his bed. He pulled out his laptop and began to write a sequel to his book. Sadly, after ten minutes he realized he had accomplished nothing. He sighed. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was drop-dead gorgeous and as hard as Lucas tried, she was the only think he thought about.

* * *

AN: That was the intro. Review! Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue.

Coming up: So, they meet again.


	2. So, We Meet Again

AN: I'm glad you all like it! Thanks for the great reviews!

Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

The loud ringing of the phone woke Lucas up. He slowly walked over towards the phone.

"Hello," he said groggily. He rubbed his eyes. Who was calling at seven in the morning?

"Lucas, how are you today?" Karen's chipper voice was heard. Lucas yawned.

"Mom, it's seven in the **morning**!" Lucas said.

"I know that, I am still your mother. But I did call for a reason," Karen said.

"And that reason being?" Lucas asked.

"Can you go to the store and get three dozen eggs?" Karen asked.

"Now?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Karen said. Lucas sighed. He wanted to go back to bed.

"Fine, be there in a bit," Lucas said as he hung up the phone. He took a fast shower and drove off to the store.

* * *

"Lucas. Lucas!" Hailey said as she shook Lucas violently. Lucas shook his head.

"What?!" Lucas asked.

"You have been in that same spot forever. Plus, I don't think you need tampons," Hailey giggled. Lucas looked up and realized he had fallen asleep in the tampon section. FUCK!

"I'm tired. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Karen forgot to tell you, she also needed vanilla extract," Hailey said.

"Oh, we should go get that," Lucas said as he followed her through the aisles.

"Will you give me a ride to the café?" Hailey asked. Lucas nodded. "Nathan had a blast at the bachelor party. What did you guys do?" Hailey asked nosily. Lucas picked up the eggs and ignored her. "Lucas, answer me," Hailey said impatiently.

"Can't tell you that!" Lucas said.

"Fine, Nathan said you met a girl," Hailey said as they approached the check out line.

"Nosey!" Lucas said. Hailey glared.

"Am not! What's she like?" Hailey asked.

"Amazing! She's like a goddess," Lucas said.

"Stripper?" Hailey asked after they paid and got in the car.

"What makes you assume that?" Lucas asked defensively.

"Lucas, Nathan told me," Hailey said with a sigh. Did he think she was that stupid?

"Oh, yes, she is. But she's more than that!" Lucas said.

"Someone's got a crush," Hailey said in a sing-song voice.

"I do but who says we will even see each other again?!" Lucas said as they walked into the café. He froze. There she was.

"Lucas, it looks like you just shit yourself," Hailey whispered.

"That's her!" Lucas whispered back.

"Relax," Hailey said as she walked behind the counter. Lucas slowly followed and placed the eggs on the counter.

"Excuse me can I get some more coffee?" Brooke asked. Hailey nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. "Hi," Brooke said.

"Hello. How are you?" Lucas asked.

"Good as it gets. Thanks for asking. How are you?" she asked.

"Okay, I mean I got an appointment with my publisher later," Lucas said.

"Really, are you publishing another one?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded and replied, "Yes, a sequel," Lucas said. Hailey handed Brooke her coffee and left them alone.

"Thank god! The way you ended the book was just so mind-bobbling. I mean what's gonna happen to him?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it yet," Lucas said truthfully.

"You better and quick, I can't wait much longer!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"I will try," Lucas said. Her laugh was making him melt.

"Listen, I got to home. You wanna walk me?" she asked. Lucas nodded too quickly. Shit, way to be cool Lucas.

* * *

"So, you have never had Chinese food?" Brooke asked.

"Nope," Lucas said.

"You're crazy!" Brooke said.

"So are you!" Lucas retaliated.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"You like hot chocolate on hot days, not cold," Lucas said.

"Touché!" Brooke said. They laughed. Lucas mentally sighed as they reached her door. "So, this is where I live," Brooke said.

"Ummmm…..I know this may be out of the question but, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Lucas spat out in one breath. Brooke laughed. He was nervous, it was actually cute.

"I would love to!" Brooke said.

"Great, I will pick you up. Is seven good?" Lucas asked.

"Seven is perfect!" Brooke said as she walked into her house.

"Great, bye" Lucas said. Brooke waved and shut the door. Lucas punched the air with glee. Lucas spun around as a knock was heard on the window. He turned red as Brooke mouthed, "I saw that,"

* * *

AN: There was Chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!  
COMING UP: Will the date be great? Haha. You all know Brooke has a connection to Chase, but how? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Our Very First Date

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I had no idea it was going to be this popular! LOL!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else mentioned.

* * *

"So, Lucas, I heard you were planning on writing a sequel," a short man said in a stuffy voice. Lucas nodded and looked at his watch. "Is there somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

"No, Sir," Lucas said. He couldn't help it. Three more hours and he was having dinner with the girl of his dreams.

"That's the third time you have looked at your clock. If you aren't committed and this is just a cheap way to earn money, than get out!" the guy said snobbishly. Sheesh, what an ass!

"I am fully committed. I apologize for my rudeness," Lucas said in a sweet tone.

"Apology accepted. Now, we expect a first chapter and or plot overview by tomorrow," he said as he marked it on his calendar.

"Yes, sir," Lucas said as he did the same in his blackberry.

"Well, we will see you in a week," he said as he collected his papers and got up. Lucas nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"What to wear," Lucas said to himself as he searched through his apartment. He was torn between two outfits: Jeans, timberlands, and a blue polo; or did he go with the dark jeans, timberlands, and the pink polo?

"Sup bro?" Nathan said. Lucas glared as Nathan flopped down on Lucas' bed. Skills and Mouth entered as well.

"Nathan, that key is for emergencies!" Lucas huffed. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Apparently it is if you are staring at two outfits. Besides, you have a date!" Nathan said.

"Yes,_** I**_ have a date. I think I'm going to go with the pink shirt," Lucas said.

Skills made a disgusted face and said, "Dude, go with the blue one."

"Alright, thanks for the advice. Now leave," Lucas said as he pointed towards the door. No one moved. "Move your asses!" Lucas yelled louder.

"Fine, Fine. You don't have to tell me twice," Mouth said. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Lucas did warn you twice," Nathan chuckled. Mouth nodded.

"Where are you taking her?" Skills asked.

"The Great Wall," Lucas said.

"You're taking her to China?!" Skills said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, you idiot! I am taking her to," Lucas stopped. Wait. Wouldn't they just come there and humiliate him? "Italiano's!" Lucas lied.

"Cool," Mouth said. "They have great food," he added,

"I know, which is why I am taking her there," Lucas said with a fake smile. "Now, leave," Lucas said. Lucas locked the door as they left and got dressed. He jumped at the sound of his alarm. Time to pick up Brooke!

* * *

Lucas paced around outside her door and tried to take deep breaths. He popped in a breath mint and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Brooke said as she opened the door. Lucas went numb. She looked beautiful. Her hair was soft and curly. She was wearing dark jeans, boots, and a swoop neck top.

"You look…beautiful," Lucas said. Oh jeez, he was acting like a schoolboy. Brooke blushed.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," she said.

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked. She nodded and shut the door. Lucas scrambled and opened the door for her.

"Thanks for holding the door for me," she said as Lucas got in.

"Your welcome. Tell me if you're hot or cold, because I will blast the air-conditioning," Lucas said.

"That's fine with me," Brooke said. Lucas turned on the radio.

"Do, you like this kind of music?" Lucas asked. Nirvana was playing rather loudly.

"Hell yes! By the way, where are we going?" she asked. She became curious instantly.

"A surprise," Lucas said.

"You're not taking me to McDonalds right?" Brooke asked. Lucas' face went from happy to the deer in the head lights look. "Oh my gosh, I mean I love McDonalds!" Brooke said in a fake cheery voice.

"I am joking, I am taking you to an actual restaurant for our first date," Lucas said.

Brooke smacked him on the arm and said, "Don't do that. I felt horrible if that's where you are taking me!"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"The Great Wall," Brooke squealed with delight.

"I take it you like this place?!" Lucas laughed. Brooke nodded. "I thought since you love Chinese and I haven't tried it, we could do it together."

"Awww, that's so cute," Brooke said as the walked inside.

"Where do you want to sit?" Lucas asked as he grabbed a coke. Brooke grabbed an ice tea.

"Back corner," Brooke pointed. They sat down at the table.

"What can I get for you two?" The waiter asked.

"Brooke, I trust you," Lucas said.

"I will have the sushi platter and he will have the egg roll platter. Oh, and can we also get a side of spring rolls?" Brooke asked as she handed the waiter the menus. The waiter bowed and left. Lucas eyed her. "What I can eat. Unlike most girls, I know how to eat!" Brooke defended herself.

"No, it's not that. I would like to know what you ordered me. You didn't get me fish eggs or cat, right?" Lucas asked. Brooke giggled. He was cute and funny.

"No, you will see. I will even taste it with you to prove it!" Brooke said. Brooke rubbed her arms,

"You cold?" Lucas asked.

"Just a tad," Brooke said.

"Here you go," Lucas said as he handed her his jacket. She put it on and smiled.

"You smell good," Brooke said as she smelled his jacket.

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Here you go," the waiter said. Lucas watched as all the strange food was placed in front of Brooke and him. "Enjoy," he said and left.

"Where should I start?" Lucas asked.

"Wherever you want!" Brooke said as she ate some sushi. Lucas put an egg role in his mouth.

"It's good!" Lucas said.

"See what you were missing," she said.

"I have a surprise for you," Lucas said as he called over the waiter.

"What is it?" Brooke asked. Lucas grabbed the cup and the waiter left.

"I want you to have hot chocolate since its cold," Lucas said. She took a sip.

"It is better on a cold day," Brooke said with a laugh. Once again, Lucas found himself melting in her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Nathan, Skills, and Mouth walked into Italiano's.

"Got the baby pictures?" Skills asked.

"Of course, and this album has bath time pictures!" Nathan said with a sinister smile. The gang chuckled evilly and then abruptly stopped. Where were they?

"He's not here!" Mouth said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Nathan hissed. They had been fooled.

* * *

"That was wonderful, thank you," Brooke said as Lucas pulled up to her drive way.

"You're welcome, I will walk you to your door," Lucas said. They walked slowly to the door in silence.

"Thanks again," Brooke said. She gently kissed his cheek and opened the door.

"Mommy, your home!" a little voice squeaked out. Brooke scooped the little boy in her arms.

"Who's that?" the little boy asked.

"That's Lucas," Brooke softly replied. She kept her eyes on anything and everything, but Lucas. "Thanks again," Brooke said as she shut the door. Lucas walked slowly to his car and thought, she has a child?!

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!

Coming up: Where is Chase? How will Brooke's son affect her and Lucas' relationship?


	4. The Flashback Episode

AN: Thank you all for the loving reviews. Hope you continue to like it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Lucas threw a ball and tempted a basket. Nathan cringed as yet again, another basket failed to make the hoop.

"What's up man? You missed the basket for the third time," Nathan said as he patted the bench.

Lucas walked towards him and responded, "The date was **amazing** and she was so **beautiful**," Lucas started. He plopped down next to Nathan.

"But-"

"We get to her house and she opens the door, this little boy appears. Nathan, Brooke has a son!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What?! Where's the dad?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged and replied, "I don't know." All of the sudden, a car appeared and Brooke emerged.

"Hello, Brooke," Nathan greeted as he held out his hand.

Brooke shook his hand and returned the greeting, "Hello, Nathan." Brooke glanced at Lucas and sighed. She saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Well, Hailey and I have lunch plans. See you later," Nathan lied. He walked to his car headed home.

"Hey, Luke," Brooke said when Nathan left.

"Hello, Brooke. Do you want to sit?" Lucas asked. Brooke obediently sat down next to him.

"Okay, I think I need to explain," Brooke said softly.

"Brooke, you do not owe me an explanation," Lucas said. That was a lie, he desperately wanted to know the fate of their so called relationship.

_Flashback_

"Chase where the hell are you?" Brooke asked. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was twelve at night. A loud boom was heard in the living room. Brooke marched over there.

"Hey, babe," Chase said. Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Where were you? I called the office and they said you left! Did you bring Jesse's medicine?" Brooke asked. Jesse had been running a fever the last couple of days.

"Why did you call the office?" Chase asked.

"Looking for you," Brooke said.

"Well, I am sorry if I scared you by my absence," Chase said apologetically.

"Where were you Chase?" Brooke asked growing impatient.

"I was out," Chase said.

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"Out! I am the man in the house and I don't have to answer to you. I bring home the money and you watch Jesse," Chase hissed.

"Damn it, Chase! Where is Jesse's medicine?" Brooke asked angry.

"I forgot to go get it," Chase spat and flopped on the couch. Brooke stormed over there and turned of the television.

"You forgot to get our son his medicine," Brooke repeated.

"Yes, and I apologize," Chase said.

"Apologies aren't going to make our son feel better!" Brooke yelled raged.

"What did I just say Brooke? Let me say this one last time, do not question me," Chase said as he got up. Something fell out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Brooke asked as she picked it up. She opened it and tried not to cry. "You were out doing crack. Crack, Chase. You spent the money for medicine on your crack addiction!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I have a problem. Can't we just fix this together?" Chase asked.

"No, Chase, we can't. I can't keep telling Jesse you will play with him and tuck him in, when the truth is, you don't have time for him!" Brooke said crying.

"I love you and I love my son," Chase's eyes filled with tears.

"Leave," Brooke said quietly.

"What?" Chase asked shocked.

"Get out, Chase," Brooke said louder. Chase got up and grabbed his bag.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Jesse?" Chase asked as he too had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"If you make it fast!" Brooke ordered. She followed him into Jesse's bedroom.

"Bye, Jess. I love you and I'm sorry I have to go. In the future, don't blame your mother, for it was I who created this mess. Take care of your mom. I love you, always," Chase said as he kissed his son's head and left.

"Bye Brooke. I will always love you," Chase said as he walked out the door.

_End Flashback_

"Yes, I do Lucas. Five years ago, I was pregnant with my son, Jesse. I was married to my first husband, Chase. When Jesse was born, Chase started to work more and more. As he worked, our marriage crumbled. One day I found out Chase was doing drugs and that was that. He left in the middle of the night," Brooke said crying. Lucas hugged her and let her fall into him.

"It's okay, I'm here," Lucas said soothing her.

"But are we okay? I really like you and-"

"Shhh…I really like you too. I don't care if you have a son, as long as you have room for me," Lucas said.

"And that I do," Brooke said as she stopped crying. Lucas kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

AN: There was Chapter four! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!

Coming up: Lucas and Jesse spend some time together!


	5. We Need A Damsel In Distress!

An: Thanks for all the **lovely** reviews! Keep 'em coming.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"Dude, Dude!" Nathan yelled over the phone. Lucas fluttered open his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Lucas asked a little embarrassed.

"As I was saying, Haley and I want you to be our best man. Oh, and you can bring a date," Nathan said. Lucas smiled.

"Thanks man," Lucas said.

"You're very welcome. So, I assume Brooke is your date?" Nathan asked. Lucas pondered that question.

"I want her to, but do you think it's too early?" Lucas wondered.

"No, just ask her and if she says no, she says no," Nathan said simply. Lucas nodded.

"Alright, talk to you later," Lucas said as he hung up. He dashed out the door to Brooke's house.

* * *

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked. Her eyes widened. "Did we have a date? Ohmigosh, let me just grab my purse and we can go," Brooke said panic-stricken.

"Brooke," Lucas chuckled. "I wanted to know if Jesse wanted to hangout." Brooke eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"I wanted to see if I could spend some time with Jesse," Lucas repeated.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Well, if we are dating, I want him to feel more comfortable with me," Lucas explained. Brooke smiled her infamous smile.

"That's **so** sweet. But, are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"I am positive," Lucas said.

"He can get a little out-of-control," Brooke said. Lucas nodded. "Jesse, come her please," Brooke called. The little boy appeared from the living room. "You want to hang out with Lucas?" Brooke asked. The boy hid behind Brooke. "He's shy," Brooke explained.

"Yes," the boy squeaked out from behind Brooke. Lucas and Brooke smiled.

"Alright, make sure you are a good boy," Brooke said as she kissed Jesse's head.

"Hello, Jesse," Lucas said.

"Hi," Jesse said.

"Hold his hand," Brooke said. Jesse grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Mom!" the boy yelped out. Lucas laughed.

"Sorry, have a good time," Brooke said. Lucas and Jesse walked down the street.

"What do you like to do?" Lucas asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Boats," Jesse said enthusiastically.

"Boats, huh? I like boats, too. Do you want to go by a boat and drive it on the lake?" Lucas suggested. Jesse jumped with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he shrieked. Lucas smiled excitedly. Things were going great with Jesse. They entered a store and scanned the aisles. "Here's one," Jesse said as he held out a small yellow boat.

"No, that one's too small and I want you to have a better one," Lucas said.

"Mommy never let's me have the expensive stuff," Jesse mumbled.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"We don't have the money," Jesse said sadly.

"Here how about this one?" Lucas asked. Jesse's eyes danced with glee as he saw the boat. The boat was huge, it was green and black.

"Yeah," Jesse said excitedly.

"Do you want to get a set of pirates?" Lucas asked. Jesse sped off and returned with a set of pirates.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jesse said. Lucas laughed as he paid the cashier.

"And I'm Will Turner," Lucas said.

"Are we almost there?" Jesse whined. He was anxious to play.

"Here we are," Lucas said. Jesse set the boat in the pond water.

"Arg, I'm going to get you!" Jesse yelled as he ran after Lucas.

"Not if I get you first, witty Jack," Lucas said as he ran after Jesse. Jesse squaled with fear.

"No, please," Jesse said as Lucas tickled Jesse. "AGHH!" Jesse squealed with delight.

"I got you," Lucas said.

"We need mommy," Jesse said.

"What for?" Lucas asked hurt.

"Are you not having fun with me?" Lucas asked.

"I am," Jesse said.

"Well then why do you need Brooke?" Lucas asked softly.

"We need a damsel in distress!" Jesse said in the 'Duh' tone. Lucas smiled.

_"Hello."_

"Brooke," Lucas said.

_"Yeah, what's wrong? Is Jesse okay?" Brooke asked._

"Yes, we need to you to come to the pond down the street," Lucas said.

_"What for?" Brooke asked._

"We need a damsel in distress," Lucas said looking at Jesse. Jesse giggled.

_"Alright, be there in a minute," Brooke said._

* * *

"You'll never be able to save Elizabeth in time," Jesse said with an evil laugh.

"Hold on Elizabeth," Lucas said in despair.

"Is that me?" Brooke mouthed to Lucas. Lucas nodded. "Oh," Brooke cleared her throat. "Save me, Will," Brooke yelled.

"Haha, he will never save you," Jesse yelled out as he pulled out a stick. He rushed towards Brooke.

"No!" Lucas yelled as he rushed to save Brooke. Lucas pulled out his stick and pretended to stab Jesse. Daramatically, Jesse fell to the ground.

"I'm…dying," Jesse said as he acted dead. Brooke rushed to Lucas.

"You saved me!" Brooke said as she hugged Lucas.

"No, no ,no! You are 'posed to kiss!" Jesse said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Will and Elizabteh always kiss after he saves her," Jesse said with a huff. Lucas planted one on Brooke.

* * *

"He's out cold," Brooke said as Lucas placed Jesse in his bed.

"Yes, he is," Lucas said as they made their way back downstairs.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Lucas said.

"Will you go on a double date with me tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"I would love to," Lucas grinned,

"Great, thanks for everything. It means a lot to me that he had fun," Brooke smiled wide.

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow," Lucas said as he kissed her goodbye.

* * *

AN: There was Chapter 5. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

COMING UP: Double Date


	6. Double DateBlast From The Past

AN: AWWW! I loved everyone's reviews. I'm so glad you all like it.

* * *

"Lucas," Brooke called. Jesse glanced at Lucas and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked as he got up.

"She doesn't know what she wants to wear," Jesse said giggling. Lucas sighed. Women, they looked amazing no matter what, but they still had to make a big deal abut what to wear.

"Oh," Lucas said as he rushed to Brooke's bedroom.

"Does this look okay?" Brooke asked. She twirled around in a black cocktail dress.

"Ye-Yeah…you-you look a-amazing," Lucas stuttered. Damn it! Brooke giggled. He was so nervous it was cute.

"Good, now we just have to wait for the babysitter," Brooke said as she put on her black pumps.

"What are we doing on this date?" Lucas asked.

"We are going out to dinner and then walking around downtown," Brooke said.

"Your feet are going to hurt," Lucas said glancing at her pumps.

"I think I can handle it!" Brooke said with a laugh. "Besides, that's what you're for!"

"Oh, thanks," Lucas said. Brooke laughed. She leaned into kiss him.

Lucas lips were just about to collide with hers when someone called, "Mommy, she's here."

"Coming," Lucas yelled. Brooke quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, hoe!" a girl with dark red air answered.

"Sup slut?!" Brooke asked as she hugged her. Lucas just stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, Brookie, is this the hottie? Dang, where can I get one?" Rachel asked as she walked in circles around Lucas. Lucas gave Brooke the 'help' look.

"Down, Rach," Brooke giggled.

"Hello, I'm Lucas Scott," Lucas said.

"Ohmigosh, **the** Lucas Scott! As in the writer?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, that's me," Lucas said.

"Seriously, where did you find him?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, we have to go. But I promise to tell you when we come back," Brooke said as she grabbed her purse.

"Sorry, about Rachel!" Brooke said as they hopped into Lucas' car.

"It's okay. Actually, it was quite flattering," Lucas said.

"She's a little lonely," Brooke said.

"Lonely, how?" Lucas asked.

"She just got dumped," Brooke said.

"Oh, I hope she's okay," Lucas said.

"She will be," Brooke said.

"Did I tell you how much Jesse adores you?" Brooke asked.

"No, you didn't," Lucas said.

"He would not shut up about the other day. You made him really happy and for that, I thank you. It means a lot to me that you thought about him. I mean your not one of those guys," Brooke said.

"One of those guys?" Lucas asked.

"You know, the ones who only want to get in your pants," Brooke said.

"How could anyone do that to you?" Lucas asked. Brooke blushed.

"You're a really great guy," Brooke said.

"Thanks, are you breaking up with me?" Lucas asked.

"No, you make me happy and I just wanted you to know that," Brooke said.

"You make me **very** happy," Lucas said as he kissed her. "Okay, change of subject, who are we meeting?" Lucas asked as they got out of the car.

"My **best friend** Peyton and her husband Jake," Brooke said. She pointed at them. Peyton and Jake, remember that!

"B. Davis," Peyton said as she hugged Brooke.

"P. Sawyer, Jake, this is Lucas," Brooke introduced. Lucas smiled.

"Sup man? I'm so glad Davis finally brought a dude. No more girly conversations," Jake said.

"Oh, ouch, I feel your pain," Lucas said. Haley and his mother weren't exactly the best people to talk to.

"I love your book," Peyton said as they sat down at a table.

"Yeah, me too," Jake said.

"Well, thanks," Lucas said.

"Where did you find him?" Peyton asked.

"Jeez, thanks," Jake joked.

"He actually saved me," Brooke said.

"Saved you, how?" Peyton asked.

"I was working and some guy tried to rape me. Lucas rushed in and saved me," Brooke said. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So, Jake where do you work?" Lucas asked.

"I am a coach for the Tree Hill Ravens," Jake said proudly.

"I used to play for them," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jake said. Peyton and Brooke giggled.

"Jagelski," Lucas said.

"Scott," Jake said.

"Sup man?!" Lucas said excitedly.

"Not much," Jake said.

"How's Jenny? She's your only, right?" Lucas asked.

"Jenny is fantastic! Actually, we have an announcement to make; we have one more on the way!" Jake said proudly.

"What?! Shut up!" Brooke yelled.

"I know, right?" Peyton glowed.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed.

"I am **so** glad I'm gonna have a baby," Peyton beamed.

"Waiter," Brooke called him over. The waiter walked over to them. "A round of champenage," Brooke said. The waiter nodded and returned with the champagne.

"What the hell am I supposed to drink?" Peyton asked.

"Water," Brooke said. Peyton laughed.

"Congrats!" they all said as they clanged their glasses.

* * *

"I got the bill," Jake said.

"I already paid for it," Lucas said.

"How did you do that?" Brooke asked.

"When I went to the 'bathroom', I was actually paying the bill," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Peyton and Jake said.

"So, where to now?" Brooke asked.

"We can go take a stroll by the park," Peyton suggested.

"Sounds good," Brooke said. They all got up and walked outside.

* * *

"Hang on, we've got a slow-poke," Jake said. Brooke was trailing behind. Lucas walked over to her.

"Get on my back," Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Come on, I know your feet hurt, now get on my back," Lucas said. Brooke hopped on.

"Piggyback rides, wow, haven't had one in forever," Brooke laughed.

"Ohmigosh, it's so pretty!" Peyton said. The garden was lit up. The darkness of the sky made the garden pop out.

"Wow, look at those sunflowers," Brooke said.

"Holy cow, and look at these lilies," Peyton said eyeing the purple flowers.

"You can put me down now," Brooke said. Lucas gently put Brooke down.

"I believe you owe me something," Lucas said. Brooke turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"A kiss," Lucas said. Brooke gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"B. Davis, this flower is almost as tall as us!" Peyton shrieked. Brooke ran over to see it.

"So, you want a job?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean? Do I look poor?" Lucas joked.

"You want to help me coach the Ravens?" Jake asked.

"You serious?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Well, you were the **shit** in high school. Actually, you wanna play a game at the River Court tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Hell yeah, I will bring the boys," Lucas said.

"Sweet, how's Nathan?" Jake inquired.

"Good," Lucas said. Lucas' eyes caught the rose stand. "I will be back," Lucas said as he walked over to the stand.

"Hello, Sir," a woman greeted.

"Can I get a dozen roses?" Lucas asked. She nodded. Lucas grabbed the flowers and handed her a twenty.

"Come on, Luke, we're going," Jake called. Lucas nodded and rushed over. Peyton and Jake hopped in the back of the car.

"Where are you going? I have something for you," Lucas said. Brooke smiled. Lucas handed her the roses.

"Awww Lucas!" Brooke said. Lucas smiled. She thanked him with a kiss.

"Come on lovebirds! It's almost midnight!" Jake called.

"Coming," Lucas said as he drove off.

* * *

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke said as they reached her house.

"You're welcome," Lucas said.

"See you later," Brooke said as she entered her house. Lucas drove off, the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

Coming up: The River Court Boys Are Back!


	7. Realize, What I just Realized

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Lucas rolled over and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello," he said groggily.

"Sup man?" Jake asked.

"Nothing just waking up," Lucas said as he made his way to his kitchen. He grabbed a cereal bar to munch on.

"I see, and did I wake you? Well, the guys are up for a game," Jake said happily.

"Yes, you woke me up, but that's okay. Anyways, when are we going to play?" Lucas asked as her devoured the cereal bar.

"Today at noon," Jake informed. Jenny was heard giggling in the background.

"Is that Jenny?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, my little girl. Are you up for a game?" asked Jake. Lucas glanced at the clock and noticed that it was eleven.

"Yeah, well I got to get ready. See you there," Lucas said.

"Bye," Lucas hung up. He quickly changed into his shorts and a shirt. Lucas tied up his shoelaces and headed out the door.

"Hey," Brooke said. Lucas froze and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I came to see you, I guess," Brooke said a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, aren't you happy to see me?" Brooke asked.

Lucas laughed, "Yes, I am very happy to see you. I have to go play with the boys."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Well, hope you have fun," Brooke said.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner with me later?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Brooke laughed.

"Well, there's just one thing, my mom wants to meet you," Lucas said nervously.

"That's fine with me," Brooke said.

"Bring Jesse along," Lucas said. Brooke smiled.

"Okay, well, you better go," Brooke said.

"Not without my kiss!" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke passionately.

"You're such a dork!" Brooke joked.

* * *

"Man, noon was twenty minutes ago," Skills said as Lucas ran up to the guys.

"I know, I was with Brooke," Lucas said.

"The stripper?" Mouth asked.

"Yes," Lucas said.

"Dude, you need to cut her lose," Skills said.

"What?!" Lucas said as he dunked the ball into the hoop.

"She's a striper, is that what you want to bring home to your mother?" Skills asked as he sat on the bench. Lucas clenched his teeth.

"Yes, she is an amazing woman! Sure, she is a stripper but what does that matter?" Lucas hissed.

"Hey man, I am just trying to help!" Skills yelled.

"Help? Help? Is that what you call it, help? You don't even know her and besides, like Bevin is so perfect," Lucas said as he came face to face with Skills.

"Guys, let's just play some ball," Nathan begged as he stepped between them.

"What was that about my wife?" Skills asked as he got inches away from Lucas.

"She's not perfect either. Skills, she's as dumb as a box of nails!" Lucas spat.

"At least she's not a stripper," Skills said.

"Brooke is smart and amazing," Lucas said.

"Guys-"

"Stay out of this Jake!" Lucas yelled.

"All I am saying is this, Brooke is a stripper, she has a kid, and she has you. She doesn't need to strip for money and degrade herself," Skills said. Defeated, Lucas walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Hun," Karen said as she embraced her son. Lucas handed her a bottle of wine. "So, where is she?" Karen asked as they entered the kitchen.

"She had to pick up Jesse," Lucas answered.

"Well, I am so glad that you are so happy," Karen said.

"Mom, before things get awkward, Brooke is a stripper," Lucas said. Karen took the lobster out of the oven.

"She's a what?" Karen asked quietly.

"A stripper," Lilly entered into the kitchen. Lucas eyed his younger sister. She was taller and had long, brown hair past her shoulders. Karen's eyes widened.

"Lilly, don't you ever say that word again!" Karen ordered.

"Why not? I know what a stripper is," Lilly said in a snobby tone.

"Lilly, listen to her," Lucas demanded. Lilly scoffed and walked off.

"Brooke is a stripper, I knew that," Karen said.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Lucas asked softly. Karen eyed him suspiciously.

"No, it doesn't bother me. Why, does it bother you?" Karen asked. She placed the food on the table.

"Well, sort of," Lucas said.

"Just talk to her," Karen said. Lucas nodded.

"Lucas, your girlfriend is here," Lilly yelled. Lucas ran and opened the door. Brooke was wearing a black cocktail dress.

"Hey," Brooke said as Lucas kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on in," Lucas said. Brooke and Jesse entered the dinning room.

"Hello, Brooke and this must be Jesse," Karen said as she greeted them.

"Hi," Jesse said.

"Lilly," Karen called. Lilly slowly entered the kitchen. Lilly's eyes watered as she saw Jesse.

"I'm Lilly and you are…" Lilly said as she walked next to him.

"Jesse," Brooke said. Lilly giggled and Jesse just looked at her.

"Well, dinner is ready," Karen interrupted the googly-eye session. They all pilled in the dinning room.

"So, Brooke, is this one treating you good?" Karen asked glancing at her son. Lucas laughed. He was in the hot seat.

"You raised an amazing son," Brooke answered as Lucas kissed her.

"Thanks, but he is a brooder and your bubbly, perfect match," Karen answered.

"Awww thanks," Brooke said.

"Actually, her nickname is cheery," Lucas corrected. Karen grinned.

"Lucas," Brooke blushed.

"Mommy, what's this?" Jesse asked as he pointed to a blob.

"That is sauce for the shrimp," Brooke said.

"I have some chicken nuggets in the oven, if he'd prefer it," Karen asked. Brooke nodded and Karen left to get them.

"So, Lilly, how old are you?" Brooke asked.

Lilly sighed and said, "Eight."

"Why so sad?" Brooke asked as she ate a shrimp.

"I want to be older," Lilly said.

"She wants to marry Johnny Depp," Lucas informed. Lilly blushed ferociously at that statement. Sure it was true, but not everyone needed to know. Besides, it's Johnny Depp.

"Shut up!" Lilly yelled embarrassed.

"What's with the shouting?" Karen asked as she handed Jesse his plate.

"Lucas, told _**everyone**_ that I had a crush on Johnny Depp," Lilly wailed.

"Not had, have," Lucas corrected.

"Lucas," Brooke snapped. Lucas threw his hands up defensively.

* * *

"Well, I had a wonderful night," Brooke said as she flopped on the couch. Lucas couldn't help but think about what happened with Skills earlier.

"_All I am saying is this, Brooke is a stripper, she has a kid, and she has you. She doesn't need to strip for money and degrade herself," Skills said. Defeated, Lucas walked away. _

"Lucas, Lucas," Brooke laughed as she waved her hand infront of his face.

"Huh," Lucas said as he shook his head out of his dream. Or is it a nightmare?

"You spaced out, are you in a food coma?" Brooke asked. Lucas tickled her and she squealed. Lucas' face fell. Skills was right, he needed to talk to her.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah," Brooke asked.

"We nee to talk," Lucas said.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it!

Coming up: The talk and later, enter demon from thy past!


	8. Taking a Break?

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Well, I had a wonderful night," Brooke said as she flopped on the couch. Lucas couldn't help but think about what happened with Skills earlier.

"_All I am saying is this, Brooke is a stripper, she has a kid, and she has you. She doesn't need to strip for money and degrade herself," Skills said. Defeated, Lucas walked away. _

"Lucas, Lucas," Brooke laughed as she waved her hand infront of his face.

"Huh," Lucas said as he shook his head out of his dream. Or is it a nightmare?

"You spaced out, are you in a food coma?" Brooke asked. Lucas tickled her and she squealed. Lucas' face fell. Skills was right, he needed to talk to her.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah," Brooke asked.

"We need to talk," Lucas said.

"About what?" Brooke asked as she looked at him curiously. Lucas sighed.

"Why did you become a stripper?" Lucas asked.

"I became a stripper because I needed money. We were in debt and I didn't want Jesse to be taken away from me. Why do you ask?" Brooke questioned as she gazed into his eyes.

"I was thinking, why don't you quit the business? I mean my mom can give you a job at her shop," Lucas said softly. He avoided eye contact with her.

"Wait, what?" Brooke asked.

"You have me now, you don't need to be a stripper," Lucas said.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Brooke asked as she cried.

"No," Lucas said quickly.

"You bastard! You waltz into my life and make me fall in love with you, and then boom, my hearts broken. I was wrong when I said you were not like other guys. You all are just the same," Brooke yelled. Jesse ran down the stairs in fear.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he stepped towards her.

"Get the **hell** out of my house!" Brooke screamed. Jesse exchanged sad glances with Lucas.

"Brooke, you're blowing this out of proportion!" Lucas defended. Brooke looked at him and laughed.

"Really, is that why you were talking to your mother about being with a stripper? Damn it, don't make me call the cops," Brooke warned.

"That's not how it went down," Lucas yelled as he walked to the door.

"Well, this is how we're going down. I love you and you're ashamed of me," Brooke sobbed.

"Whoa, I love you, and don't you ever forget that!" Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Just leave, please," Brooke said. Lucas slammed the door and ran to his car.

* * *

"Dude, it's been three days, get up and move on," Nathan said as he flopped next to Lucas on his bed.

"Three long, tragic, sorrowful days," Lucas exaggerated.

"Don't be a drama queen," Nathan said. Lucas chuckled.

"Of course, cause that would mean I'd have to take your place as queen," Lucas teased.

"Man," Nathan said as he punched Lucas. "Don't be an ass. After all, I am trying to make you feel better," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas said as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Brooke was everywhere he looked and everything, he wanted. Why did he screw up?

"So, what happened anyways?" Nathan asked. Lucas curled up in a ball and pulled the covers over his head. Nathan laughed and said, "Don't be a pansy!"

"I told her, 'she didn't need to be a stripper.' She flipped and was all, 'Your ashamed of me?!" Lucas started. Nathan nodded for Lucas to continue. "So, I guess we are taking a break," Lucas finished.

"Aww man, I'm sorry, it sucks to be dumped," Nathan said as he hugged Lucas.

"I didn't get dumped," Lucas crossed his arms.

"That's not what the news said," Nathan joked. Lucas jumped when his phone rang. He ran towards it as he heard Brooke's ring tone, I Love You, play.

"Hello," Lucas said.

"_Lucas?" Brooke asked. _

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. FINALLY! He needed to hear her sweet voice.

"_I need you," Brooke said. _

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned.

"_Chase is back!"_

* * *

**AN: Chase is back! AGH! Is he back with good intentions? Not likely. REVIEW!**

**Coming Up: Enter Demon From Thy Past!**


	9. enter Demon From Thy Past prt1

AN: Awww Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, Chase the evil man is back! But is he as evil as you think? Not likely.

ENJOY/ & be scared for Brooke!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"So, what happened anyways?" Nathan asked. Lucas curled up in a ball and pulled the covers over his head. Nathan laughed and said, "Don't be a pansy!"

"I told her, 'she didn't need to be a stripper.' She flipped and was all, 'Your ashamed of me?!" Lucas started. Nathan nodded for Lucas to continue. "So, I guess we are taking a break," Lucas finished.

"Aww man, I'm sorry, it sucks to be dumped," Nathan said as he hugged Lucas.

"I didn't get dumped," Lucas crossed his arms.

"That's not what the news said," Nathan joked. Lucas jumped when his phone rang. He ran towards it as he heard Brooke's ring tone, I Love You, play.

"Hello," Lucas said.

"_Lucas?" Brooke asked. _

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. FINALLY! He needed to hear her sweet voice.

"_I need you," Brooke said. _

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned.

"_Chase is back!"_

"I'm on my way," Lucas said quickly. Nathan looked at him.

"What's wrong man?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke, needs me," Lucas said as he rushed out the door.

"Dude, don't stoop down to her level," Nathan said. He had sex on the mind, typical.

Lucas found himself mentally cursing as he saw the traffic. Lucas honked his horn and exceeded the speed limit. He loved her and if anything happened to her, there would be blood. Lucas entered the house and found Brooke and Chase sitting on the couch.

"Hello," Chase said as he looked at Lucas. Chase didn't look like a druggie. After all, he was wearing expensive clothes, a Rolex, and had ultra white teeth. His hair was slicked back.

"Chase, this is Lucas," Brooke introduced. Lucas nodded and sat down on the couch uncomfortably.

"Nice to meet you," Chase said as he shook Lucas' hand.

"What do you want, Chase?" Brooke asked bitterly. She prayed Jesse would remain asleep. She didn't want to deal with telling him about his father.

"I am a changed man, Brooke. Would you like to know what I have been doing for five years?" Chase asked. Nope.

"What have you been doing, Chase?" Brooke asked. Honestly, she didn't care; she just wanted him the hell out of her house.

"I went to rehab after you kicked me out. After two years, I checked myself out. I quit my job and found a new one. I have a company now, Chase Co.! It's an amazing company and I'm very happy with it. I make thousands a year," Chase said. Brooke gasped, whereas Lucas just shifted uneasily.

"Congratulations, that's amazing, Chase!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I thought so too. Which is why, I want to be a part of my son's life again," Chase said as he stood up. What?!

"Chase?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Is he here?" Chase asked.

"Chase, you aren't a part of his life," Brooke said as gently as she could. Chase gave her a cold, hard glare.

"He needs a father figure in his life," Chase said. Brooke eyed Lucas. Lucas stood up and walked towards them. "Whoa, wait, is this your boyfriend?" Chase asked as he sensed something between them. Brooke looked at Lucas, hard.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend, and he is a great father figure," Brooke said. Lucas smiled. Chase laughed.

"Ok, whatever, I would like to go see my son," Chase said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Chase, you are not in his life," Brooke yelled again.

"I helped make him, I deserve to be in his life," chase said.

"You were a druggie and screwed up! Does that sound like a good father? You spent our son's medicine on drugs, for fucks sake!" Brooke screamed. Tears filled in her hazel eyes. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Doesn't matter, people change. Besides, like your any better," Chase defended. Brooke whipped up her head. Oh, hell no!

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked. Chase laughed at her stupidity.

"You didn't think I would hear about my wife?" Chase asked.

"I'm not your wife, Chase," Brooke said. Again, Chase laughed.

"Brookie, sweetie, we never got divorced. I left married to you, and I came back the same way," Chase said with a laugh.

* * *

AN: Sorry, it's short. REVIEW! Poor Brooke! She needs a hero, Lucas?

Coming up: Chase is still here and that can only mean one thing, chaos!


	10. Enter Demon From Thy Past prt2

AN: Hope you like this chapter. Chase, you gotta hand it to him, he is playing all his cards to get Jesse.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"He needs a father figure in his life," Chase said. Brooke eyed Lucas. Lucas stood up and walked towards them. "Whoa, wait, is this your boyfriend?" Chase asked as he sensed something between them. Brooke looked at Lucas, hard.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend, and he is a great father figure," Brooke said. Lucas smiled. Chase laughed.

"Ok, whatever, I would like to go see my son," Chase said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Chase, you are not in his life," Brooke yelled again.

"I helped make him, I deserve to be in his life," chase said.

"You were a druggie and screwed up! Does that sound like a good father? You spent our son's medicine on drugs, for fucks sake!" Brooke screamed. Tears filled in her hazel eyes. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Doesn't matter, people change. Besides, like your any better," Chase defended. Brooke whipped up her head. Oh, hell no!

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked. Chase laughed at her stupidity.

"You didn't think I would hear about my wife?" Chase asked.

"I'm not your wife, Chase," Brooke said. Again, Chase laughed.

"Brookie, sweetie, we never got divorced. I left married to you, and I came back the same way," Chase said with a laugh. Brooke's mouth opened wide. "Don't even think about taking this to court. You wanna know why?" Chase asked.

"Get the hell out!" Lucas demanded.

"Wait, why?" Brooke asked.

"Financially, I am going better than your are. I am a high-powered business man, you are a stripper. Oh, and that's not all, I provide a stable life for our son. The kind you never could. So, go to court and lose your son. Or stay married to me, and be happy to see your son," Chase said evilly. Brooke fumed.

"How dare you, giving me some _**damn**_ ultimatum!" Brooke snapped.

"Chase, I think you better leave," Lucas ordered. Chase snickered.

"Yeah, after I see my son." Chase ordered. He stared Lucas in the eyes. He wasn't leaving.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"Chase," Brooke said through her tears. Chase looked at her.

"I will be back tomorrow, no need to call the cops," Chase said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Bye, wifie!" Chase called as he exited the house. Brooke gave a face of disgust.

"Lucas, I need a miracle. Chase is right," Brooke sat on the couch and sobbed. Lucas rubbed slow circles on her back.

"Brooke, I am going to be right back!" Lucas said heroically as he exited the house. Brooke jumped as Jesse ran down the stairs.

"Mommy?" Jesse asked sacredly. Brooke pulled him into a hug. She held him, in her arms, the only place, he should be.

* * *

AN: Sorry, it's short but that's only because, I am updating twice! YAY!

COMING UP: Lucas to the rescue?!


	11. Lucas to the Rescue

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"Financially, I am going better than your are. I am a high-powered business man, you are a stripper. Oh, and that's not all, I provide a stable life for our son. The kind you never could. So, go to court and lose your son. Or stay married to me, and be happy to see your son," Chase said evilly. Brooke fumed.

"How dare you, giving me some _**damn**_ ultimatum!" Brooke snapped.

"Chase, I think you better leave," Lucas ordered. Chase snickered.

"Yeah, after I see my son." Chase ordered. He stared Lucas in the eyes. He wasn't leaving.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"Chase," Brooke said through her tears. Chase looked at her.

"I will be back tomorrow, no need to call the cops," Chase said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Bye, wifie!" Chase called as he exited the house. Brooke gave a face of disgust.

"Lucas, I need a miracle. Chase is right," Brooke sat on the couch and sobbed. Lucas rubbed slow circles on her back.

"Brooke, I am going to be right back!" Lucas said heroically as he exited the house. Brooke jumped as Jesse ran down the stairs.

"Mommy?" Jesse asked sacredly. Brooke pulled him into a hug. She held him, in her arms, the only place, he should be.

* * *

Lucas' heart raced, where was that scum bag? Lucas slowed down, he had found him. Lucas walked over to Chase. Chase laughed as he saw Lucas.

"Come here to bribe me, eh?" Chase asked. Lucas glared. No, I came here to kick your sorry ass for treating Brooke like crap. Lucas chuckled at the thought.

"No, I came here to talk, just, talk," Lucas said as he sat beside Chase. Chase eyed him.

"Cut the crap, what is it that you want?" Chase asked.

Lucas scoffed, "What do you take me for?"

"Someone who loves Brooke, the way I do," Chase said softly. Lucas couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait, did you just say you loved Brooke?" Lucas asked for clarification.

"Yes, I never stopped," Chase revealed. Lucas gasped. Now, things had gotten harder. Lucas Tried to think of something to say, but sadly, he fell short on what to say.

"Then why did you take it?" Lucas asked.

"The drugs?"

"Yes," Lucas said with a nod.

"Well, it got rough, after Jesse was born. I had to work a lot harder, but in the end it just pushed them away. I needed to work more for Jesse's college fund. I thought the earlier you start, the better. Brooke got mad and accused me of being a bad father. But, was I? I mean, I worked to put my kid through college?" Chase asked. Lucas nodded for him to continue. "One day, a friend at work invited me to his house. He offered me crack, I just stared at it, and I thought it was my only way out. How screwed up is that? I started taking it more and more. I came home late and left early. But, the day Brooke found out, I wanted to just vanish, and that's what she wanted. After that I checked into rehab. I needed help badly; the drug was taking over me. When I got out of rehab, I worked hard to earn enough money back, make myself something. Then I heard about Brooke being a stripper, I had to save her. I came back here expecting a wife and a son, but I found I was replaced," Chase trailed off. Lucas felt terrible.

"Have you ever told Brooke about the money?" Lucas asked.

"No, but she is legally still my wife. I enjoy that thought. You know, waking to the one you love, and watch your boy grow," Chase said.

"Chase, do you really think that you can have what you did?" Lucas asked.

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming," Chase said with a laugh.

"Chase, Brooke has moved on, you think you could as well?" Lucas asked.

"You love her?" Chase asked.

"More than anything," Lucas said.

"I suppose I could move on," Chase said softly.

"Your doing the right thing," Lucas said.

"For who?" Chase asked.

"Jesse and Brooke," Lucas answered.

"Jesse is going to grow up with the lies of who I was," Chase said.

"I won't let that happen, I will tell him who you are," Lucas said. Chase smiled. "But first, we have one last thing to do."

* * *

Brooke opened the door after hearing a knock. She hugged Lucas tightly. Lucas handed her an envelope. Brooke looked at him strangely.

"What the hell is this?" Brooke asked.

"Jesse's college fund," Lucas answered. Brooke struggle for breath.

"I don't follow you," Brooke said as she walked up to him. Lucas ignored her. "Lucas, tell me what this is?"

"Chase was working harder for Jesse's college fund. he was under pressure and found salvation in crack," Lucas said. Brooke tried to hold back the tears. She opened the envelope, slowly. Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"There's fifty-thousand in here," Brooke said softly. Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Lucas slipped a piece of paper into her hands. She pulled away and laughed. "I will be back."

* * *

Chase opened the door to his hotel. "Brooke?" said shocked.

"Chase, I can't accept this," Brooke started.

"You can, and you will," Chase said with a laugh.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"Your welcome."

"Chase, I want a div-"

"Sign here and we are divorced," Chase said as he held up the papers. Brooke smiled and signed on the line.

"Thanks, Chase, I have decided to allow you visitation rights," Brooke said. Chase jumped up happily.

"What?!"

"You better be there for birthdays and holidays," Brooke ordered.

"I won't let you down," Chase said.

"You better not, or this time, I will literally kick you out!" Brooke laughed.

* * *

AN: Happy ending. SO cute and sweet! Lol

Coming up: Brucas gets a shock, and Lucas teaches Jesse how to play basketball.


	12. The Moments We Take For Granted

AN: Thanks for all the always lovely reviews. I love reading them. I feel so good about my work. Finally, Chase is gone. If you are looking forward to reading a chapter with drama and sadness, this is not the chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Sounds fair to me. Lol. Okay, enough babbling.

Enjoy a chapter jammed packed with sweet moments!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chase opened the door to his hotel. "Brooke?" said shocked.

"Chase, I can't accept this," Brooke started.

"You can, and you will," Chase said with a laugh.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"Your welcome."

"Chase, I want a div-"

"Sign here and we are divorced," Chase said as he held up the papers. Brooke smiled and signed on the line.

"Thanks, Chase, I have decided to allow you visitation rights," Brooke said. Chase jumped up happily.

"What?!"

"You better be there for birthdays and holidays," Brooke ordered.

"I won't let you down," Chase said.

"You better not, or this time, I will literally kick you out!" Brooke laughed.

* * *

Brooke felt sick to her stomach. She felt very dizzy and weak in the knees. Jesse blasted the television volume. Brooke groaned and pleaded, "Jesse, mommy doesn't feel well." Jesse glanced at her and turned off the television.

"I call Lucas?" Jesse asked. Brooke pondered the thought. He could take Jesse off her hands.

"Yes, bring mommy the phone," Brooke asked. Jesse scrambled to grab the phone. Brooke dialed Lucas' number.

_"Hey, babe," Lucas said._

"Can you come and watch Jesse for a while?" Brooke asked.

_"Yeah, you got to go somewhere?" Lucas asked._

"No, I don't feel well and he wants to play," Brooke said.

_"I will be there in a minute," Lucas said. Brooke nodded and handed the phone back to Jesse._

"Lucas is gonna play with me?" Jesse asked. Brooke nodded. Jesse screamed much to Brooke's dismay. He jumped up and down happily. "Yay!"

"Jesse, go get dressed," Brooke ordered. The five year old, rushed up the stairs. Brooke gulped. She quickly rushed to the bathroom. "I am never eating at that diner again!" Brooke mumbled to herself. She brushed her teeth after she vomited.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked as he helped her to the couch.

"Yes," Brooke answered gently.

"Can we go play?" Jesse asked. Lucas laughed and nodded.

"Do you need me to stay with you?" Lucas asked. Brooke shook her head and glanced at Jesse.

"That little boy has been waiting to play with you," Brooke said with a laugh.

"Are we gonna be pirates, again? Or are we gonna be aliens?" Jesse asked.

"I am going to teach you how to play basketball," Lucas said. Jesse jumped up and down happily.

"Come on," Jesse said pushing Lucas out the door.

"Call me if you need anything," Lucas said as they exited the house. Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

Jesse and Lucas approached the River Court. Lucacs bounced the ball on the ground. He passed the ball with each hand.

"This is called a dribble," Lucas said. Jesse imitated Lucas and was quite good. "Can you shoot?" Lucas asked. Jesse shot and almost hit the rim.

"I can't do it," Jesse whined. Lucas lifted Jesse on his shoulders. Jesse dunked the ball. "Slam dunk!" Jesse screamed.

"Slam Dunk is right, my man," Lucas said. Jesse chuckled.

"Can we play horse?" Jesse asked.

"How do you play that?" Lucas asked. Jesse grabbed the basket ball.

"Well, if you shot and make it, I have to shot from the same spot. Everytime you miss, you get a letter. If you get horse you lose," Jesse informed. Lucas smiled.

"You first," Lucas placed Jesse on his shoulders. Again, Jesse got it in the hoop. Lucas tired and missed.

"You got an H," Jesse informed. Lucas nodded.

* * *

"I won!" Jesse taunted. Lucas smiled.

"By one letter!" Lucas said.

"Still I one," Jesse said. Lucas was reminded of Brooke by Jesse's taunting. A scream interrupted his thoughts. Lucas looked over and saw Jesse crying. Blood rushed out of his knee. "Ow, ow, ow!" Jesse cried.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked. Lucas grabbed a towel and wiped off the blood.

"I twipped," Jesse said.

"You tripped, this is gonna hurt," Lucas said as he sprayed some alcohol on it. Thank gosh he brought a first aid kit. Jesse yelped in pain. Lucas out a Band-Aid over it.

"Lucas," Jesse said. Lucas nodded. "We are having a thing where our daddies come to school. I like to think of you as my daddy, will you come with me?" Jesse asked. Lucas smiled widely.

"Yes," Lucas said. Jesse hugged Lucas.

* * *

"Brooke Adams?" a doctor called. Brooke hopped up nervously from the bench. She followed the doctor into his office. "We looked at your results."

"And?" Brooke asked, her voice quivered.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

AN: Review! The more reviews mean the faster I update this story!

Coming up: Does Brooke tell Lucas? Does Brooke want this baby? Or is this all a dream?


	13. Daddy Lucas

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, Jesse is a little sweetie pie. I have a poll going on (it's on my profile). I would like you guys to vote. Basically, I wanna know ifI should write another fic, and what kind. So, please, vote! lol

Enjoy a chapter dedicated to Daddy Lucas! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"What did you do?" Lucas asked. Lucas grabbed a towel and wiped off the blood.

"I twipped," Jesse said.

"You tripped, this is gonna hurt," Lucas said as he sprayed some alcohol on it. Thank gosh he brought a first aid kit. Jesse yelped in pain. Lucas out a Band-Aid over it.

"Lucas," Jesse said. Lucas nodded. "We are having a thing where our daddies come to school. I like to think of you as my daddy, will you come with me?" Jesse asked. Lucas smiled widely.

"Yes," Lucas said. Jesse hugged Lucas.

* * *

"Brooke Adams?" a doctor called. Brooke hopped up nervously from the bench. She followed the doctor into his office. "We looked at your results."

"And?" Brooke asked, her voice quivered.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

* * *

_Brooke groaned as she slowly walked to her house. What was she going to do? Her world was spinning right before her eyes, what was she to do? She entered the house with a cleansing breath. A shrill scream escaped her lips. _

"_What's wrong hunny?" Lucas asked as he came towards Brooke with a knife. _

"_Lucas?" Brooke squeaked out. Lucas stepped towards her with a malicious smile._

"_Brookie, baby, where's my hug?" Lucas asked._

"_Where's Jesse?" Brooke asked. _

"_That red stuff should have given you a hint. I believe it's called Heaven," Lucas said with an evil laugh._

"_You bastard and to think we're going to have a child!" Brooke spat. _

"_I can take care of that!" Lucas said as he jammed the knife into Brooke's stomach_.

Brooke screamed. She woke up in her own bed. It was just a nightmare. "Oh, thank god!" she sobbed. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself some tea. Her hands shook furiously. Slowly, she sipped the tea. Why was she so freaked out to tell Lucas? Was it the fact that he could turn into Chase.

"Mommy," Jesse said as he approached her in his pajamas. His Power Ranger pajamas made Brooke smile.

"Yes, baby," Brooke said.

"You screamed," he said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry I woke you," Brooke said. She poured him a glass of milk. "Now, go back to bed."

"I can't sleep until your safe," Jesse muttered. Brooke smiled widely.

"I love you," she said.

* * *

"Ready?" Lucas asked as he held Jesse's hand. Jesse nodded. They entered his classroom and took their seats.

"Hello, all! My name is Melinda. Now, we are going to go around the room, you will introduce yourself and your son," Melinda instructed.

"Hello, I am Lucas Scott and this is Jesse," Lucas started.

"What do you do for a living?" Melinda asked.

"I wrote a book, I play basketball, and I love this little dude," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Now, Jesse had to write something about you," Melinda said.

"Lucas Scott.

L for love my mommy

U for you are my real daddy, even if your not

C for cocky when you play ball

A for amazing writer

S for super funny

S for save my mommy

C for charming wit that won over my mommy

O for optimistic being

T for talented

T for this is my daddy!" Jesse said. Lucas smiled. How cute.

* * *

Lucas entered the Davis house and found Brooke on the couch. She was as pale as a ghost. "Hey, you need to go to the doctors," Lucas said.

"I did and Lucas, we need to talk," Brooke stated uneasily. Lucas nodded. "I am pregnant." Lucas shrieked with joy and hugged her.

"YAY!" Lucas rejoiced. He was going to be a daddy!

* * *

AN: REVIEW!

Coming up: FAMILY Dinner…..oh no…..lol


	14. Acception

AN: Thanks, everyone for the amazing reviews. So, I wasn't sure what should come next. I think this should come next. But don't worry, The Dinner, is next. I just thought this should come first.

Enjoy Acception.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Jesse glanced up at Lucas. He wasn't buying Lucas' story. They were not going to the toy store! No, they were headed to-

"The mall!" Jesse groaned. Lucas ignored his comment and continued to drive. Jesse glared at Lucas. Lucas pulled into the parking lot and turned to Jesse.

"Ready?" Lucas asked. Jesse's eyes narrowed.

"No, this is a _mall_-"

"I know what it is," Lucas said. Jesse scoffed.

"Why are we at a mall? The toy store has the new Star Wars game, Lucas, the new Star Wars Game!" Jesse said, his eyes flickered with joy.

"You need a suit," Lucas said.

"But, I am five years old, aren't I cute enough?" Jesse asked. Lucas sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Yes, but, you need a suit," Lucas said.

"No," Jesse whined. He kicked his feet in anger. Lucas glared.

"Jesse, stop that! Do you need a time out?" Lucas asked in a strict tone. Jesse stifled a laugh.

"No," he answered in between the giggles.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, you have to sit here for five minutes," Lucas instructed.

"Unhuh," Jesse tested. Lucas got out of the car and opened Jesse's door. Jesse got out.

"Sit here," Lucas pointed to the hood of the car. Jesse hopped up. "Don't even think about getting up.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious," Lucas said. Jesse began to cry.

"You're mean! Mommy never does this to me!" Jesse screamed. Lucas gasped. What?!

"You tested me," Lucas defended.

"I'm only five years old!" Jesse screamed. People's accusing eyes stares at them. Lucas turned red. How do I make this stop?

"Jesse, please, sit there and stop yelling," Lucas said feeling powerless. Jesse sobbed harder. Lucas pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_"Hey, Luke," Brooke answered._

"Hey, can you come to the mall?" Lucas asked quickly.

_"Why?" Brooke questioned._

"Jesse won't stop crying," Lucas said. Silence. "Hello?" No one was there.

"I want my mommy!" Jesse whined. Lucas walked towards the weeping boy. "Go away!" he yelled.

"Jesse," Lucas snapped. A van pulled up to them. "Wow, that was fast," Lucas said as Brooke emerged.

"Jeez, Lucas, I asked you to buy him a suit," Brooke said as she rushed to her son.

"Mommy!" Jesse said as Brooke embraced him. she kissed his forehead.

"Shhh...Mommy's here," Brooke said trying to calm him down. "We'll meet you at the house," Brooke said as she glanced at Lucas. She waited for Lucas to leave before she asked, "What happened?"

"He put me in time out!" Jesse answered. He stayed in his mother's arms.

"Why?" Brooke asked. Jesse didn't answer. "Sweetie, why did he put you in time out?"

"'Cause I tested him," Jesse said.

"Did he warn you?" Jesse nodded. "Well then, you deserved time out."

"I know," Jesse answered softly. Brooke looked at him hard.

"What was the real issue, Hun?" Brooke asked. Jesse didn't look at her.

"The stupid baby!" Jesse answered after minutes of silence. Brooke offered a smile.

"The baby is not stupid. Jesse, why do you despise the baby?" Brooke inquired.

"Despise?"

"Despise means to hate," Brooke said.

"Oh, you are gonna think this is stupid," Jesse said. Brooke cupped his face in her hands.

"Sweetie, tell mommy," Brooke said. Jesse sighed.

"I like being the baby. I like being your baby. I like protecting you, not Lucas. I was the man of the house. That baby is gonna have more love!" Jesse yelled. Brooke felt her eyes water.

"How is it going to have more love?" Brooke asked. Again, Jesse ignored her. Brooke looked at him, "Hun, how is it going to have more love?"

"Because it has a daddy and a mommy. I only have you," Jesse said. Brooke hugged her son.

"Oh, hunny, mommy loves you both equally."

"But I have been with you longer," Jesse pointed out.

"Jesse, I will love you both the same. Besides, if Lucas and I get married, you will have a new daddy," Brooke said. Jesse smiled.

"Fine, but one condition," Jesse said. Brooke smiled.

"What?"

"I don't get a new mommy, ever!"

* * *

AN: AWW! I just started to cry. Wow, I need to get it together! Lol. Review.

Coming up: The Dinner…(for real) Oh, and by the way, The Dinner, will take place around Halloween.


	15. Spooky Tales and Fish Scales

AN: Yes, Jesse is the sweetest little kid ever. I love the line, "I don't get a new mommy ever!" AWWWW! Lol. Okay, so this dinner takes place on Halloween. As you know, Chase is here to visit as part of the deal with Brooke. Brooke is now five months pregnant. This was a hard chapter to write because there are many things I could have done. But, this is a good chapter. So, enjoy and be sure to review.

Enjoy, Spooky Tales and Fish Scales (You'll find out! Lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Obviously, or else there would be Brucas!

* * *

Brooke mixed the cake batter violently. Jesse watched in fascination as the batter became more and more, ready to eat.

"Jesse, do you want-" Brooke stopped abruptly as she turned around. Jesse was there with his bowl, ready to dig in. Brooke laughed. "Only a little bit, Jesse, we are going to have company tonight."

"Who?" The little boy inquired as he sat down at the table. Batter flew as he scarfed it down.

"Jesse, don't make a mess," Brooke said as she handed him a napkin.

"Who's coming over?" Jesse asked again.

"Your daddy, Lucas' mother and his sister," Brooke listed as she put the cupcakes in the oven.

"When are we gonna get my costume?" Jesse asked. Brooke sighed in frustration.

"Your dad is bringing your fish costume. Now, go upstairs and clean your room," Brooke ordered. Jesse sighed.

"No!" he said defiantly.

"Jesse, now," Brooke ordered.

"No," he whined.

"You can have a cupcake," Brooke bribed. Jesse's mouth watered and he raced upstairs. Brooke laughed, to easy.

"What you doing, J-bird?" Lucas asked. J-bird was Jesse's nickname. Jesse ran over to him.

"Cleaning my room, you wanna know why?" Jesse asked. Lucas glanced at him.

"Why?" he asked going along with the game.

"'Cause, there's a cupcake in it for me!" he shrieked. Lucas laughed.

"What kind are they?" Lucas asked. Now, he was hungry.

"Dirt, Blood, and Vanilla," Jesse answered.

"Vanilla?!" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah, mommy ran out of creative names for the yellow cupcakes," Jesse said as he fled for his room. Lucas laughed as he made his way downstairs. "Vanilla?"

"Oh, shut up! I don't know what to call the yellow ones!" Brooke scolded.

"How about…Dead Man's Skin?" Lucas suggested. Brooke giggled at the name.

"See, this is why you are the writer," Brooke said. Lucas hugged her.

"And this is why you are my wife," Lucas finished. Brooke smiled as she kissed him.

"Can you watch Jesse?" Brooke asked as she grabbed her purse. Lucas eyed her. "I have to go get the hair and the eyes."

"Whoa, what?!" Lucas asked confused. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"You know that game where you put spaghetti in a bag and tell the kids it's some dead mans hair?" Brooke asked. Lucas shook his head. "You'll see," Brooke said as she left.

* * *

Lucas rushed upstairs and sat next to Jesse.

"Hello, Lucas," Jesse said in a spooky voice.

"What are you doing J?" Lucas asked. Jesse sighed.

"I'm making myself bloody. Duh!" Jesse said as he poured red blood all over himself. Lucas chuckled at him.

"Why?"

"Well, every year mommy scares me. So, I want to scare the crap out of her!" Jesse said evilly.

"Jesse, don't say crap," Lucas scolded.

"Are you in?" Jesse asked. Lucas shook his head.

"No, J-Bird, this is your prank. Besides, I want my cupcakes!" Lucas said. Jesse's smile faded. His plan had been foiled. Damn those delicious cupcakes!

"You're right, I gotta get this off before-" A scream cut him off. Brooke entered the room.

"Jesse," She said as she looked at the blood. "What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"It's fake blood, Mommy. I was gonna scare you but then I was about to change," Jesse said. Brooke exhaled in relief. Thank the lord.

"Oh, thank gosh!"

"Does this mean I still get the cupcakes?" Jesse asked. Everyone burst out giggling.

"Yes, hunny. As soon as everyone gets here, you are going trick-or-treat. Karen and I are gonna stay here and cook," Brooke instructed.

"But, mommy-"

"No, buts Jesse," Brooke said quietly. She walked to the kitchen. Dinner was not going to cook itself.

"Mommy!" Jesse said as he ran after her. Tears escaped his eyes.

"Baby, don't cry," Brooke said as she picked him up and held him.

"Did I miss something?" Lucas asked. Brooke sighed.

"He just isn't used to the fact that there is more than mommy in the house," Brooke said.

"Oh," Lucas said softly.

"We always go together," Brooke said. Lucas walked up to them.

"Listen J-Bird, I'm gonna go with you, and so is your daddy."

"I know," he said softly.

"We can do everything you and Brooke do, ok?" Lucas asked. Jesse nodded.

"Jesse, I love you," Brooke said as she kissed the small boy.

"I love you, mommy and L-Dog," Jesse said with a giggle.

"L-Dog?" Brooke questioned.

"My nickname," Lucas informed.

"Yeah, we're pimps!" Jesse said eyes wide in excitement. Brooke glared at Lucas. Jesse released himself from Brooke's grip and ran to get the door.

"You told my five year old, that you are pimps, pimps, Lucas, a fucking pimp?!" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it kinda slipped out!" Lucas admitted. Brooke glared.

"Well, you better change that word. Oh, I forgot to tell you, later we find out the gender of the baby later," Brooke giggled in excitement. Lucas smiled.

"Awwwww, I hope it's a boy!" Brooke crossed her arms and glared. Lucas cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't care as long as it's healthy!" Lucas corrected himself. Brooke giggled.

"Hello," Karen said as she emerged.

"Hey!" the couple greeted.

"Oh, wow, you have gotten huge! Do you know the gender?" Karen asked.

"We find out today," Lucas said.

"Mommy, L-Dog, Dad is here!" Jesse announced. Chase walked in the door.

"Chase," Brooke said as she hugged him.

"Jeez, Brooke, you're huge!"

"I know, that's what everyone is telling me. Did you bring Jesse's costume?"

"He is trying it on right now."

"Why does he want to be a fish?" Lucas asked.

"Well, he wants to be Rainbow Fish," Chase informed.

"How do I look?" Jesse exclaimed. He looked so adorable in the Rainbow Fish costumes.

"Oh, my gosh, so adorable. Stay there, I need to take your picture," Brooke said as she took a picture of him. Jesse smiled from ear to ear.

"Come on, let's go get candy!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Wait by the front door," Lucas ordered. Jesse rushed by the door and laughed.

He snickered at Lilly and asked, "What are you?"

"A princess!" she informed. She was wearing a pink dress, tiara, and heels.

"Of what?"

"Tree Hill!"

"Oh, girls," Jesse replied.

"Boys," she responded.

* * *

"Thanks for having us over for dinner," Karen said. Brooke smiled.

"Your welcome, thanks for having Lucas," Brooke said. Karen laughed.

"Yeah, he's my little boy," Karen said with a dreamy smile. Brooke smiled.

"He's so thrilled to be a father. He's not scared shitless!"

"Well, he was like that when I was pregnant with Lilly."

"Really?!" Brooke said shocked.

"Yeah, but it's hard for Lilly to adjust without a father figure," Karen revealed. Brooke's eyes widened.

"Jesse is having a hard time too. But, he loves Halloween!"

"Lucas hated it ever since he was seventeen," Karen said.

"Why?" Brooke asked as she sat across from Karen.

"Well, he watched his real father, Dan, kill Keith. Keith is Lilly's father and was my husband. But, yeah, he watched him die. It was vulgar and brutal," Karen revealed. Awwwwwww, poor Lukie.

"Oh, Karen, I'm so sorry," Brooke said. Karen gave a soft smile.

"Keith is with me in the form of Lilly."

"Well-" the phone cut Brooke off. She sighed and answered the phone.

* * *

"Hello?!" Lucas said as they entered. Bags full of candy were carried into the room. Brooke and Karen walked over to them.

"Mommy, we made out like robbers!" Jesse said. Great, Lucas taught Jesse another analogy.

"Really, Lucas teach you that?!" she asked.

"No, I did," Chase said. Brooke laughed.

"Guess what!" Brooke said.

"What?!" filled the room.

"Lucas and I are going to have a girl!" Brooke cheered.

* * *

AN: It's a girl for Brucas. Awww! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!

Coming up: Naley and Jeyton come over and spice things up. But, the question is, how?


	16. Ladies Night, Interrupted

AN: Okay, not trying to purposely speed this up! But, this chapter takes place when Brooke is eight months pregnant.

Within the three months: Haley, Peyton, and Brooke have become best friends! Chase and Lucas bonded to avoid the tension. Haley and Nathan got married with Brooke as their Maid of Honor. Brooke is, "huge!" (According to Lucas!) Lucas and Brooke are planning to get married sometime after their daughter is born. Jesse, cute little Jesse, is still protective over his mommy.

Disclaimer: Do not own One Tree Hill! Obviously!

* * *

"Brooke, you have to go!" Lucas practically begged. Brooke furrowed her brow.

She folded her arms and said, "Why are you trying to get rid of me?!" Lucas sighed.

"I'm not, but, Peyton and Haley want you to go!" Lucas explained. Brooke smiled.

"Well, I haven't been on a ladies night in forever…" Brooke said thinking about it. Lucas nodded. "Ok, I will go!"

"Yes!" Lucas jumped up and punched the air. Brooke eyed him. "I mean," Lucas cleared his throat. "I will miss you!"

"Have fun, and don't get wasted!" Brooke giggled as she headed out the door.

"J-Bird, come here!" Lucas yelled. Jesse rushed towards Lucas.

Jesse huffed and asked, "What?!"

"We are having a man day!" Lucas said.

Jesse groaned, "I'm not a man, I am a boy!" Lucas laughed.

"Correction, we are having a guy and boy day!" Lucas fixed his earlier statement. Jesse smiled.

"Yay!" Jesse said as he jumped excitedly.

"Go get dressed," Lucas said as he answered the door. Jesse scrambled to get dressed.

Jake, Nathan, Skills, and Mouth entered the room, "Hey!"

"Sup!" Lucas returned the greeting. Lucas raised a brow at Nathan.

"I brought us a keg, Skills brought the chips, Mouth brought the salsa, and Jake brought the napkins like a pansy!" Nathan explained. The boys laughed.

Jake, however, didn't think this was very funny, "Peyton didn't get the burritos! So, I grabbed the napkins!"

"Awwww, how cute, they have little sea shells on them!" Skills teased.

"My girlfriend has those napkins!" Mouth exclaimed. The boys froze and eyed Mouth.

"Whoa, who is your girlfriend?" Lucas questioned.

"Supermodel, Rachel Gatina, why?" Mouth asked. Nathan smiled wide.

"Damn, you've been shacking up with a supermodel!" Nathan said.

"You are now the king! Sorry, Luke," Skills said. Lucas laughed.

"L-Dogg, I brought the Power Rangers Movie!" Jesse said. Lucas turned red with embarrassment.

"Jesse, we are going to watch the big football game," Lucas informed. Jesse pouted and sat on the couch. He wasn't liking this 'guys' day!

* * *

The three girls laughed as they walked down the street.

"I can't believe you!" Peyton said. Brooke shrugged.

"It was one time! I didn't think I would be put in jail for it!" Brooke defended.

"Still, there is a whole other side to you, Davis," Haley said. Brooke giggled.

"Picking up habits from your husband?" Brooke asked.

"I can't help it, he calls everyone by their last name!" Haley defended.

"Ohmigosh, Jake brought sea shell napkins to the Game Party!" Peyton revealed. Haley and Brooke laughed.

"What-a-pansy!" Brooke said. Peyton stopped and glared at her friend. "Sorry," Brooke added quickly.

"It's fine, I was thinking that too!" Peyton giggled. "And besides, it's not like your husbands didn't do something like that!"

"Yeah, Nathan once obsessed over my pink pumps! I was like, 'Nate, are you gay?!" Haley confessed. The girls laughed. They couldn't picture tough guy, Nathan to do something like that.

"Lucas got mad at the painters one day! He was so mad because they painted the babies room Rose, instead of Light Rose!" Brooke chimed in.

"Wow, we picked out some winners, didn't we?!" Peyton said as they entered the party.

"Ugh…look who's here!" Brooke mumbled. A red head approached them. The girls groaned.

"Finally, you guys are here!" she said.

"Unhuh, where's the party?" Peyton asked. She didn't care for this girl and felt like partying.

"It's in the other room!" she answered.

"Thanks, Ginger!" Haley said as she fled to the other room.

When they entered the party room, Brooke said, "Does she have a life?"

"No, she just likes to think that you can party without booze and music. You have to party with books!" Haley informed.

"Oh, well, they are playing our song!" Peyton announced. The girls heard the music blare through the speakers. Brooke tried her best to feel comfortable with her huge stomach.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

The girls made their way to the dance floor. Brooke quickly forgot about her huge belly! She swayed to the music and dropped it like its hot.

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

The girls began to dance and sing the song. They all met when this song was on the radio. This was the girl's song and they were owning it! Brooke quickly held her stomach. Haley stopped dancing at walked over to her friend.

"Brookie, what's wrong?" Haley asked. Brooke heaved uneasily. Spinning was her world. Brooke collapsed and entered a world of darkness.

"Brooke!" Haley and Peyton screamed.

* * *

AN: Agh what's with Brooke? Leave an amazing review and I will update today! The song is Rihanna's Disturbia!

Coming up: The Dreaded Horizontal Line!


	17. A Matter of Life and Death prt1

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, this is going to be short. I updated twice though! There might be two more chapters and then it will be over!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke woke-up in an ambulance. She turned and glanced at her curly haired friend.

"Peyt, what's going on?" Brooke asked. Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know, you collapsed to the floor! We don't know what happened, I think, you partied too hard!" Peyton joked. Brooke smiled.

"Where's Hales?" Brooke asked. Peyton smiled.

"Going to get the guys, no one answered the phone!" Peyton informed.

"Figures," Brooke mumbled. The ambulance came to a hault and Brooke was being carted off. "Don't leave me!" Brooke yelled as she grabbed Peyton's hand.

"Sheesh, someone has separation anxiety!" Peyton teased. Brooke laughed despite the pain in her. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Lucas, along with all the guys and Haley, rushed to Peyton.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked worried. Peyton's eyes were glossy. This worried Lucas more.

She sighed, "They haven't come out and told us yet!"

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Jesse inquired. Lucas glanced at Haley.

"Hey, why don't we go get your daddy some coffee?" Haley asked. Jesse crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"What's wrong with mommy?!" he yelled louder.

Lucas scooped him up and whispered, "We don't know yet." Jesse sobbed into Lucas' neck.

"Lucas?" A doctor asked as he approached the group.

"Yes," Lucas answered weakly.

"We are going to have to get the baby!" The doctor said. Lucas' face lighted up.

"Really?!" he asked in shock. He had waited for this moment forever!

"Yes," The doctor said as he lead Lucas into Brooke's room. The group waited outside the door.

"Mommy!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, stay with me," Peyton said to the little boy. Jesse frowned. He wanted his mommy.

* * *

Lucas watched the doctor's carefully. He wanted to remember this day in depth. Damn it, he forgot the camera!

"Almost got her!" the doctor informed. Lucas smiled and glanced at his drugged fiancée. Brooke was a bit loopy. Lucas rejoiced as he heard the baby screaming. Yes, yes, yes! Lucas heard a strange noise and glanced at the moniter.

**Beep Beep………….Beeep………………beeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp—**

Lucas watched as the moniter formed a straight line.

"No!" Lucas yelled.

* * *

AN: Brooke! Sorry it's short, but, hey, I updated twice!

Coming up: Will she make it?


	18. A Matter of Life and Death prt2

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

Lucas, along with all the guys and Haley, rushed to Peyton.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked worried. Peyton's eyes were glossy. This worried Lucas more.

She sighed, "They haven't come out and told us yet!"

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Jesse inquired. Lucas glanced at Haley.

"Hey, why don't we go get your daddy some coffee?" Haley asked. Jesse crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"What's wrong with mommy?!" he yelled louder.

Lucas scooped him up and whispered, "We don't know yet." Jesse sobbed into Lucas' neck.

"Lucas?" A doctor asked as he approached the group.

"Yes," Lucas answered weakly.

"We are going to have to get the baby!" The doctor said. Lucas' face lighted up.

"Really?!" he asked in shock. He had waited for this moment forever!

"Yes," The doctor said as he lead Lucas into Brooke's room. The group waited outside the door.

"Mommy!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, stay with me," Peyton said to the little boy. Jesse frowned. He wanted his mommy.

* * *

Lucas watched the doctor's carefully. He wanted to remember this day in depth. Damn it, he forgot the camera!

"Almost got her!" the doctor informed. Lucas smiled and glanced at his drugged fiancée. Brooke was a bit loopy. Lucas rejoiced as he heard the baby screaming. Yes, yes, yes! Lucas heard a strange noise and glanced at the moniter.

**Beep………….Beeep………………beeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp—**

Lucas watched as the moniter formed a straight line.

"No!" Lucas yelled. Lucas backed away slowly. The doctors rushing to save Brooke seemed to blur. His eyes fixed in fascination as they jolted Brooke. Lucas' eyes turned to the monitor.

**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…**

Lucas smiled in relief, "Thank God!"

The nurse slowly approached Lucas with a hint of apprehension. "Do you want to hold her?" Lucas cradled the little baby in his arms. She had Brooke's hair and Lucas' eyes. Lucas felt breathless, this was his baby.

"Luke?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes. Lucas flew to her side. "Is that…"

"Yes, this is our daughter," Lucas said as he handed her to Brooke. Brooke's eyes watered, a smile crept on her face, and she giggled.

"She's got your eyes!" Brooke said. Lucas chuckled.

"And your hair," he added.

"What are we gonna name her?" Brooke inquired.

Lucas pondered, "Hmmm…Addison Brynne Scott?"

"Addie Scott, it could work!" Brooke said. Lucas smiled.

"Mommy!" Jesse yelled as he rushed and hugged his mom. Lucas helped Jesse sit on the bed. "Ewww, What is that?" he asked as he pointed to the baby.

"Your sister," Brooke said.

"It looks like an alien!" Jesse said.

Lucas' brows furrowed, "She's beautiful and is not an alien, Jesse. She's your sister!"

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Addison Brynne Scott," Brooke said. Jesse smiled.

"Addison the Alien, wow, wait till I tell my friends!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Ok, it's my turn!" Peyton said as she rushed in with Haley. They both deadpanned. "Ohmigosh, what a cute little baby!"

Jesse groaned, "She's not that cute! Besides, she's an alien!"

"Jesse, you are a cute little boy," Haley said as she patted his head. Jesse grinned.

"That's what my mommy says!" Jesse said. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, Jesse," Lucas said as he led the little boy out of the room. Haley and Peyton sat on opposite sides of the bed.

"So, how do you feel?" Haley asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Like I got ran over by a bus!" Brooke exaggerated.

Peyton laughed, "Brooke, you are so lucky!"

"How?" Brooke asked quickly.

"You have a fiancée who's obsessed with you, a cute little baby girl, and a spunky boy! You have what Hales and I envy, a family!" Peyton said. Brooke flashed them a smile.

"Well, I also have the two best friends in the planet!" Brooke said as she hugged Haley and Peyton.

* * *

AN: I know that was really short. Sorry! Ok, the next chapter will be part of Lucas' book. I'm sad, the next chapter is the last! I enjoyed writing this, hopefully, you enjoyed reading this!

Check out my new fic, The Big C, I think you will like it! By the way, I was thinking, if you review I will send you a quote (kinda like a spoiler) for the next chapter! Sound good? Now, review!

Coming up: The End


	19. The End

_AN: I am so sad to see this story end! I really don't want it to! This might be like, What If, where I said I was going to end it but didn't. Lol. I have separation problems. Ok, no, this is ending and I am thinking about a sequel. What If, will probably have one. (Don't hold that against me!) I would love to write a sequel to this. But, realize, I have so many fics right now, I will wait until later to write the sequels! (If, I write them!)_

_By the way, this is Lucas writing in a book about his life. _

_Disclaimer: Do not own One Tree Hill!! Got it? Good!_

* * *

_When I think back to how this whole thing began, I simply laugh and become appalled. I mean, how often is it that you find love in the most bizarre places. I found love in that one odd place, Sexi Ladies! Who knew that by celebrating my brother's engagement, I would pick up a girl? But, not a girl, a stripper? _

_Stripper, now, I know what you are thinking, slut, tramp, easy?! No, this girl had a fire inside of her that I can't describe. I mean, she is so cold and yet, there is nothing you wouldn't do for her._

_So, I asked her on a date after saving her life. She accepted without hesitation. Great! I took her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, The Great Wall. "No, not in China," I had once informed. Yes, I am a writer and did have a best selling novel. Do people really think I am loaded with cash? Haha…yeah right! After the lovely dinner, I, unfortunately, sent her home. _

"_Mom!" a voice shrieked. Mom? Yes, the woman I wanted to be with was a mom. Did that make me feel less attracted? No, at least, I didn't think so. The next day, she comes to me and explains to me about this child. Seems her ex-husband was a druggie and you can imagine the rest. _

_The next week, I decided to take the little rascal out. We were pirates and I was, the fearless, Orlando Bloom! He didn't stand a chance! Somehow, that little pirate beat me at my own game! Hmph! We quickly called on his mother. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. She came so fast, it was as if she was already there. I scowled. _

"_We need a damsel in distress!" the little boy informed. I laughed at the thought. She had a gift for acting her part! _

_Months later we often found ourselves growing closer together. We had gone through a rollercoaster of drama. Yet, there was one thing that I still had to do. Had, isn't the word to describe it. What I wanted to do was marry her. Make her mine, forever._

_One thing delayed that very dream. We found out that I was going to be a daddy. A daddy, me?! The greatest thing in the world is having a child. I mean, I have J-Bird, but, it's not the same. So, the day came where little Addison came. Addison Scott, how adorable. She is a precious, angelic baby. J-bird is convinced she is an alien from Mars. Hmph, little kids and their imagination!_

"_Will you marry me?!" I asked voice shaking. Of course she said, "Hell yes!" But, that was my woman! Her son had problems adjusting to this concept of family. I mean, he had lived off the love of his mother. I was just another guy fighting for her love. Let me tell you something, that little guy is a momma's boy! _

_Finally, the day came when we got hitched. Husband and Wife, forever and always! She captured my breath in one single gasp. She made me go weak. Was it the flawless, silk dress, or the sight of Brooke, that left me breathless? She looked like an angel-my angel- my best friend, my wife, and my love. _

_A week later and we still feel the same things for each other! Addison is growing up and so is J-Bird! Just the other day, Jesse sprung threw his jeans. Brooke cried, she doesn't want him to get older. But, we get older everyday. People we know fade away. Love is all that remains in the lonely void!_

_

* * *

_

AN:Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Check out: The Big C!

_Review and tell me if this was a good last chapter! Check out my poll and my forum! _

_Love all ya'll_


End file.
